jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:TobiThrawn
150px|Captain des Manda Squads [[Bild:Chiss.png|150px|Angehöriger der Spezies Chiss]] Kanontrennung Danke für deine Hilfe! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:29, 13. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :Danke für den Keks! Datei:--).gif TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 17:35, 13. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Kanon Anakin Hi, ich und Meister-Keks arbeiten gerade an einer Kanon Version von Anakin Skywalker, aber bei mir laagt es da extrem durch die größe des Artikels, was mir eine bearbeitung so gut wie unmöglich amcht ): kannst du helfen ? MfG Obi Wan Knoblauch (Diskussion) 20:58, 2. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :Tobi ist momentan im Urlaub. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:18, 2. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ::Heyo. Ich muss leider noch was anderes machen, daher kann ich euch momentan leider nicht helfen. Sry. TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 17:53, 7. Jan. 2016 (UTC) 2500. Edit Danke Datei:--).gif TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 17:38, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Mal wieder Kekse Danke Datei:--).gif Letzteres ist wichtiger, oder? Datei:;-).gif Gruß TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 16:16, 25. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Keks --Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 15:45, 25. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :Danke Datei:--).gif TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 16:17, 25. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Willkommensnachrichten Moin Tobi, erstmal ein großes Dankeschön dafür, dass du die ganzen Willkommensnachrichten verteilst und dich somit quasi als erster Ansprechpartner für neue User zur Verfügung stellst. Allerdings muss ich dich leider auf etwas hinweisen: Viele der letzten Neuanmeldungen sind Spamanmeldungen. Die können wir leider nicht unterdrücken. Ich habe Cyanide vom VSTF Team schon drauf hingewiesen und sie tut da was man kann. Aber hier ein kleiner Hinweis für dich: Wenn sich hinter der Verlinkung bei "Meine Webseite" irgendeine kryptische polnische Domain befindet (.pl am Schluss) oder andere mit .xyz oder ähnliches, dann brauchst du diesen Usern keine Willkommensnachricht zu schreiben, da sie hier eh nie mitarbeiten werden, weil sie entweder von Ben oder von mir oder vom VSTF-Team (und dann sogar Wikia-weit) gesperrt werden. Warum diese User sich hier anmelden ist uns allen immer noch nicht ganz klar, aber es sind keine deutschen User (Domain und auch die Lokalisierung der IP-Adresse weisen darauf hin) und der Sinn dieser Anmeldung besteht offensichtlich lediglich darin deren Domains irgendwo zu verlinken. Wenn du also alle diese kryptischen Usernamen siehts und dass die eine .pl oder .xyz oder ähnliches als Domain unter "Meine Webseite" eingetragen haben, dann schicke diesesn Leuten bitte KEINE Willkommensnachricht mehr. Vielen Dank! MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:33, 29. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :Moin Hunter! :Ich hab das und deine Konversation mit Cyanide schon gesehen. Nur leider sieht man diese Infoboxen ja erst, wenn man auf Seite speichern geklickt hat :/ :Dann muss ich also die Seite öffnen, den ganzen action=edit-Quatsch aus dem Link entfernen und mir erst die Benutzerseite angucken.... Am Handy ist das in jedem Fall zu viel Arbeit... Ich werde die Nachrichten daher nicht mehr so schnell verteilen können fürchte ich, sondern erst wenn ich wieder am PC bin :( :VG TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 14:48, 29. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Kekse DANKE :D TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 17:06, 7. Mai 2016 (UTC) Eigentlich müsste ich mich bedanken ;) Auf jeden Fall mal ein etwas anderes Gespräch, ich denke das war wirklich interessant. LG TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 08:21, 27. Mai 2016 (UTC) Geburtstag aus gegebenem Anlass, wenn auch verspätet Ayala-Allana (Diskussion) 21:48, 10. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :Danke :D TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 21:50, 10. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Jedi-Padawan Moin Tobi, ich habe festgestellt, dass du nun mittlerweile seit fast zwei Monaten keinerlei Edits mehr in der JP gemacht hast. Wir haben zwar die grundsätzliche Regel der 20 Edits/Monat in der letzten Zeit ein wenig schleifen lassen, weil generell relativ wenig los war. Aber nichts desto trotz möchte ich dich fragen, ob du noch Interese verspürst, hier mitzuarbeiten oder nicht. Solltest du privat gerande viel um die Ohren haben, dann ist das kein Problem. Ein kleiner Hinweis wäre nur ganz nett... Danke Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:28, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) :Moin hunter, :ich habe prinzipiell durchaus Intetesse weiter mitzuarbeiten, jedoch durch verschiedene "Zeitfresser" sehr wenig übrige Freizeit. Von daher klappt das leider nur sehr sporadisch:/ :Ich hoffe in Zukunft wieder mehr Zeit zu finden, fürs Erste werden meine Edit-Zahlen aber doch sehr beschränkt bleiben. :VG TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 21:07, 4. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Keks Danke:) Ich möchte auch versuchen, in nächster Zeit hier wieder etwas aktiver zu werden. Ich kann aber leider nichts versprechen:/ ;) TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 21:39, 30. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Starring... Revan - Darsteller gesucht! Guten Abend Tobi, ich habe mir mal erlaubt, meinen [http://de.ben-braden.wikia.com/wiki/Starring..._Revan_-_Darsteller_gesucht! Blog] zu Revan] vollständig im [http://de.ben-braden.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite Test-Wiki] hochzuladen. Ich habe ihn dabei auch schon mit diversen Formatierungen versehen, die an die von deinem Blog zu [http://jedipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:TobiThrawn/Starring..._Thrawn_-_Darsteller_gesucht Thrawn] angelegt wurden. Ich hoffe, das ich damit noch rechtzeitig fertig geworden bin und denke, dass nicht allzu viele Fehler in ihm enthalten sind. ^^ Hab du dann noch einen schönen Abend. SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 20:32, 26. Dez. 2016 (UTC) :Moin Timm, :da das ja abgesprochen war ist das mehr als rechtzeitig;) Ich werde nochmal über den Blog drüberschauen und ggf. was ausbessern. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich in deinem Beitrag editiere, oder soll ich lieber eine neue Seite mit der korrigierten Version anlegen? :Auch dir noch einen schönen Abend! VG TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 20:38, 26. Dez. 2016 (UTC) ::Hi Tobe, ::nein, für mich ist das in Ordnung, wenn du meinen Blog verbesserst und darin editierst. Du hast dazu meine Erlaubnis, obwohl du die eigl. nicht mal gebraucht hättest. ;) ::Dir dann noch nen schönen Abend. SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 19:07, 27. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Kekse von Ayala Danke Ayala, danke Keks fürs Überbringen^^ TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 23:13, 2. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Immer wieder gerne, falls ich mal wieder Kekse überbringen soll, gebt mir einfach bescheid :D --Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 23:28, 2. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Danke!!! --Grantadmiral Thrawn (Diskussion) 13:21, 26. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Ein dickes Dankeschön an dich!!! :Danke für die Kekse, die waren äußerst schmackhaft ;) TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 15:15, 27. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Ausbildung Hi Tobi :D, da wir uns nur noch selten im Chat treffen um den weiteren Verlauf meiner Ausbildung zu besprechen, frage ich jetzt einfach mal hier: Wie lange wird meine Ausbildung noch dauern? Ich wage kaum zu fragen ob sie denn auch schon abgeschlossen wäre ;D. Hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder im Chat. Gruß Grantadmiral Thrawn (Diskussion) 15:06, 18. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Die Thrawn-Trilogie Hi Tobi, falls du die Thrawn-Trilogie auch mal in Bildern lesen möchtest, habe ich diese sehr gute Seite gefunden. Zwar wird manches ausgelassen, was mich an manchen Stellen echt genervt, trotzdem ein sehr guter Comic. Hoffe er gefällt dir ;). Gruß Grantadmiral Thrawn (Diskussion) 13:53, 19. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Kekse Danke :) TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 21:58, 17. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Hinweis Moin, vorgestern bei der BV kam auch das Thema Inaktivität auf, da einige unserer Padawane in letzter Zeit zu inaktiv waren und den Anforderungen ((...)Daher müssen sie mindestens zwanzig Bearbeitungen im Monat tätigen, wovon über 15 im Artikelnamensraum sein müssen, '''oder' durch ihre Präsenz im Chat, Teilnahme an wichtigen Abstimmungen o.Ä. zeigen, dass ihnen die Jedipedia etwas bedeutet.) eigentlich nicht mehr entsprechen, zu diesen gehörst auch du. Wir haben uns entschieden, dich deswegen anzuschreiben und quasi zu verwarnen, damit du nun entweder langsam wieder aktiver wirst oder dich dazu entscheidest, dein Amt als Jedi-Padawan niederzulegen. Für eine Reaktion hierauf hast du zwei Wochen Zeit, bis dahin möge die Macht mit dir sein. Viele Grüße --Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 12:36, 29. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Hi Keks, :ich denke, das hier kannst du als Antwort auffassen. Datei:;-).gif :Gruß TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 20:21, 9. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Abschiedskekse Ich heiße dich nun im Club der Grauen Eminenzen, die das Geschehen hier aus dem Hintergrund kritisch betrachten, herzlich willkommen! Datei:--).gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 00:19, 10. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Meine abschließende Worte Hi Tobi, schade, dass du nun den Rücktritt gemacht hast, dennoch kann ich deine Situation, wie dein bestimmt stressiges Physik-Studium, natürlich verstehen und wünsche dir auf deinem weiteren Weg alles Gute, auch wenn du ja nicht komplett verschwunden bist. Somit ist auch, schätze ich, endgültig meine Mentorenschaft mit dir beendet, was zwar recht schade ist, da ich mich eigentlich sehr gern weiterhin mit dir unterhalten und ausgetauscht hätte. Jedoch denke ich hab ich mich schon vor geraumer Zeit sehr gut hier zurechtgefunden. Trotzdem bedanke ich mich herzlichst dafür, dass du dir die Zeit und vorallem die Nerven genommen hast, mir durch deine Hilfe den grundlegenden Einstieg in der JP zu ermöglichen. Ein großes Dankeschön nocheinmal an dich und selbstverständlich an all die Anderen, die mir immer bei Problemen zur Seite gestanden sind. Vllt. treffen wir uns, wie du ja bereits erwähnt hast, mal im IRC oder anderswo. Noch eine schöne Zeit! MfG -- Tobi-Jerjerrod (Diskussion) 18:07, 10. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Starring: Canderous Ordo Hi Tobi, sind du als Ansprechpartner und die Blogreihe an sich noch aktuell? Wenn ja, würde ich mich gerne mit o. g. Charakter daran beteiligen. In dem Atemzug könnte man Terminliste mal aufräumen ;-) MfG '''Agent Zuri Profil Nachrichtenseite Blog' 16:54, 23. Jan. 2018 (UTC) :Hey Zuri, :die Reihe ist ja leider etwas eingeschlafen, aber ich würde mich natürlich freuen, wenn es mal wieder einen neuen Beitrag gäbe. Von daher, such dir nen Termin (kannst das auch gerne in der Terminliste eintragen/die Liste entrümpeln^^) und veröffentliche den Blog (in der Hauptseitenbox den Link kannst du ja auch ändern;). Ich habe ja auch ab und an noch einen vereinzelten Blog geschrieben, also kein Problem, dass da an sich nichts mehr kommt. Datei:--).gif :Viele Grüße, TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 20:11, 28. Jan. 2018 (UTC) ::Hey Tobi, ::Was lange währt, wird endlich gut :D ::Nun ist der Beitrag endlich fertig, auch wenn einige Kandidaten evtl. etwas ungewöhnlich erscheinen könnten... ::Magst du da drüber schauen? ::Viele Grüße, Zuri 19:17, 12. Mär. 2018 (UTC) :::Hey Zuri, schöner Blog Datei:Good work.gif Du kannst evtl unten noch ein Poll druntersetzen für die Leser, aber ansonsten passt das so. Datei:--) Chiss.gif :::Viele Grüße, TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 15:42, 16. Mär. 2018 (UTC) ::::Hey Tobi, danke :) Poll pack ich noch drunter. ::::Viele Grüße, Zuri 17:47, 16. Mär. 2018 (UTC)